1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary printing machine having a plurality of printing-unit cylinders mounted on one above another on a sidewall, their axes in a plane inclined with respect to the plane of the printing material web, and image-setting devices arranged adjacent to respective printing cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,135 discloses a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine in which a number of printing-unit cylinders are arranged one above another in a plane inclined with respect to the plane of the printing-material web. In one design, the plate cylinders are assigned image-setting devices, which are arranged above and, respectively, below the plate cylinders. In order not to have to increase the overall height of the printing unit for this purpose, the printing-unit cylinders have been arranged to be offset laterally with respect to one another, so that they no longer lie in the same oblique plane. In this design, the printing unit takes up a wider overall space. If image-setting devices were assigned to plate cylinders which, together with the further cylinders, are arranged in a plane inclined with respect to the plane of the printing-material web, the printing unit would be higher.